Ja'mie King
Ja'mie King is the alter-ego of Australian comedian Chris Lilley. She is a philanthropic, but spoiled and narcissistic teenage girl who goes to a northern Sydney private school. Despite her unfavourable traits, she is still portrayed as a protagonist in various media, albeit an extremely unsympathetic one. Ja'mie comes from an upper-middle class background. Her parents are of South African descent. While neither of them seems outwarldy racist (excluding an offhand remark by her father that wasn't intentionally condescending), Ja'mie outwardly displays the kind of elitism and racism most prevalent in negative South African stereotypes. Biography We Can Be Heroes Ja'mie has been nominated for Australian of the Year for her charity work. She sponsors over 80 African children, but admits that she'll occasionally cancel sponsorship for one if they don't write a thankyou note. She also comments on how doing the 40-Hour famine every week keeps her thin. Ja'mie claims to be a humanitarian, but when faced with the real thing she shows herself to be less than tolerant. When she suspected one of her friends might be a lesbian, she kept her distance during a sleepover. When one of her sponsor children turned up in a detention center, Ja'mie cruelly commented on how foreigners were always looking for excuses to come to Australia. Nevertheless, Ja'mie put on a kind face when meeting with the girl, but used the visit as an excuse to get rid of some of her old clothes and dated magazines. Towards the end of the series, Ja'mie finds out that the village she sponsored was beset by a flood and all the children were killed. Ja'mie lost her temper and threw a tantrum. In the final episode, Ja'mie doesn't get the Australian of the Year award, but she befriends her sole surviving sponsor child. Summer Heights High Ja'mie is sent to a public school in western Sydney on an exchange program. She immediately starts hanging out with the hottest girls in school. Her friendship with them is purley superficial and from the very first episode it's implied that Ja'mie and her private-school friends laugh at them behind their backs. This is confirmed when an nasty email is leaked in which Ja'mie made fun of them for being lower middle-class and one of them for being of Asian descent. Ja'mie tries to organise a school formal, but due to the school's modest funding this seems unlikely. Ja'mie cons the students into supplying funding for a formal by claiming it's for charity. When the head of her year finds out that she's been lying, Ja'mie is punished by having to give the money to an actual charity and having her formal in the staff room. Ja'mie dates two students. One is a boy in year 7 who doesn't even seem to be interested in her. When Ja'mie finds out that he's been texting a girl in his year who just happens to be a friend, Ja'mie loses her temper and dumps him. Ja'mie tries dating a lesbian just to get more attention for herself, but when the girl finds out that Ja'mie is straight, she dumps her. When the school formal arrives, Ja'mie goes with the year 7 boy. Ja'mie: Private School Girl Ja'mie is now in her final year. She's ditched her best friend for gaining weight and now hangs out with her fellow prefects. They look down upon girls who come from western or rural areas, whom they refer to as "the borders". Despite having a gay friend from a nearby boys school, Ja'mie is not above homophobia, frequently accusing girls she doesn't like of being lesbians who are lusting after her. Ja'mie has her mother in an iron grip and is needlessly cruel towards her sister. She's much nicer to her father, but only because she wants him to buy her things. Ja'mie befriends an African boy named Kwami and lets him stay at her house out of charity. Although Ja'mie only sees Kwami as a pet project, Kwami eventually reveals that he has a crush on Ja'mie. Ja'mie turns Kwami down because she doesn't believe that a girl of her status should be with a black guy from the slums. Ja'mie develops a crush on Mitchell, a student from the neighbouring boys' school. Ja'mie tries to seduce Mitchell by inviting him to the girls' drama hall and dancing provocatively. This is noticed by the head of her year and she gets a stern warning about her behaviour. Ja'mie later gets closr to Mitchell at a weekend party and publicly announces that they're going steady, which alarms Mitchell somewhat. Mitchell is later revealed to be going out with one of Ja'mie's friends, which leads to a bitter catfight and Ja'mie spends the rest of the day sulking. Ja'mie later returns to school with a new bad-girl image. It was revealed that over the weekend she and Kwami posted pornographic pictures of themselves over the internet, which her sister then sent to the school. This puts her on thin ice with both the school and her parents. During the Year 12 final presentation, Ja'mie and her friends hijack the presentation, belittling the borders and broadcasting the video of Ja'mie that was leaked onto the internet. Ja'mie and her friends then perform a striptease, with Ja'mie bearing her breasts. 1 month later it's revealed that Ja'mie and her friends were all expelled and had to repeat Year 12 at a different school. Ja'mie had plans to travel to Uganda and do volunteer work, but shirks them so that she can make a grand romantic gesture towards Mitchell. Mitchell and Ja'mie then get together. 6 months later, Ja'mie and all her friends have enrolled at a public school. They're all much happier there due to the fact that there are no Asians and everyone is just as attractive as they are. Ja'mie has also dumped Mitchell and has started experimenting with her bisexuality. Category:Teenagers Category:Philanthropists Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Female Category:Alter-Ego